


Maybe it's the Bow Tie

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Doctor Who References, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Maybe it's the Bow Tie

Henry is not cool.

But I thought about it, and he's... he's there for me.

I guess that's kind of cool.

I don't know what it is about him, but I... I think I _like_ him, uptight, fun-hating him.

Maybe it's the bow tie.


End file.
